Every Breath You Take
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: songfic. Meu primeiro yaoi e sejam o que Deus quiser... Com osou péssima em resumos, vocês vão ter que eler e descobrir a históriaaaa!


Meu primeiro yaoi! Yay! Desculpem-me se estiver uma droga, mas é que eu nunca tive imaginação pra yaoi, mesmo eu gostando ç.ç Por isso eu escolhi fazer uma songfic yaoi, pq eu já gosto de trabalhar com música e tal (acaba ficando mais fácil). Deixem reviews .

--------------------

**Música: **Every Breath You take.

**Artista: **The Police.

_**Every breath you take**_

_**Every move you make**_

**_Every bond you break_**

_**Every step you take**_

**_I'll be watching you_**

_**(A cada fôlego seu**_

**_A cada movimento que você fizer_**

_**A cada elo que você quebrar**_

_**A cada passo que você der**_

_**Eu estarei te observando)**_

Outro dia amanheceu. Mas quem disse que ele conseguiu dormir essa noite? Ou melhor, nos últimos três dias? E isso já estava se refletindo em seu humor e em seus reflexos. E ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Seus amigos ainda não perceberam isso. Vez ou outra perguntavam se estava tudo bem, ou perguntavam o por quê de ele estar sorrindo menos que o normal. Ele apenas respondia que estava bem e que só estava pensando.

Mas _ele_ havia percebido que havia algo errado. Ora, mas é claro que ele iria perceber. Afinal, Kurama ainda é um meio youkai raposa, certo? E raposas são espertas e percebem tudo ao seu redor, o que está certo e o que está errado, né? Yusuke, ainda assim, tentava disfarçar e dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas Kurama não engolia as desculpas de Yusuke tão facilmente.

E é por isso que Yusuke não anda dormindo bem... Andava perdendo o sono, pensando em Kurama. E o pior de tudo é que ele sabia que o ruivo, sempre que se encontravam nas reuniões da turma, o observava, como se estivesse tentando... Decifrar aqueles olhos castanhos. Yusuke, ás vezes, sentia-se incomodado. Ás vezes, também olhava para ele, o que fazia com que a raposa desviasse o olhar. E ás vezes, deixava ser observado pela a raposa. Até que não se incomodava muito com isso.

E agora, lá estava ele, sentado em um banco de praça, ás 6:30 da manhã, pensando naqueles olhos verdes... Aquilo já estava se tornando um hábito pra ele. E já nem se importava em pensar na raposa. Estava começando a desconfiar, até, que o amava. Já sabia que estava nutrindo um certo sentimento pelo o ruivo, mas agora tinha certeza disso. Ele amava Kurama.

_**Every single day**_

_**Every word you say**_

**_Every game you play_**

_**Every night you stay**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

_**(A cada dia**_

**_A cada palavra que você falar_**

_**A cada jogo que você brincar**_

_**A cada noite que você ficar**_

_**Eu estarei te observando)**_

Ele estava andando devagar, olhando para o chão. Estava cansado. Cansado de se encontrar com ele, ver que algo estava errado, e ainda engolir as desculpas dele, dizendo que estava tudo bem. E também estava cansado de não ter coragem de falar pra ele o que sentia... Era difícil de acreditar, mas ele, que já foi um ladrão no Makai, conhecido e temido por todos, estava no corpo de um adolescente e não sabia dizer apenas quatro palavras!

Mas agora ele teria que admitir. Ele nunca amou ninguém. Só agora. Nem quando era Youko, ele havia amado alguém. Só agora... Sentia-se feliz por ter encontrado o amor da sua vida. Mas sentia raiva de si mesmo por não ter coragem de declarar isso á ele.

Como ele queria sentir aqueles lábios nos seus... Sentir aqueles braços fortes lhe abraçando, protegendo-o... Mas não podia. Enquanto não dissesse a ele que era isso que ele queria dele e que o amava, talvez não poderia. Mas como ele iria falar isso para Yusuke? Ele iria aceitá-lo, ou iria odiá-lo ou até iria espancá-lo por estar confuso ou com medo? Teria que tentar... Algum dia. Não! Seria hoje! Mas não poderia ser agora... 6:45 da manhã o detetive provavelmente estaria dormindo... Assim que ele olhou para frente, se deu conta de que estava na praça principal da cidade. Andou mais um pouco. Até que alguém lhe cutucou.

Olhou para a pessoa. Ficou surpreso ao ver quem era. Yusuke. Ele estava sorrindo.

-O que a raposa faz aqui tão cedo? –Yusuke perguntou ao ruivo com um sorriso, já de pé.

-Pergunto o mesmo pra você. –Ambos sorriram.

-Sente-se! Vamos conversar! Ou está ocupado?

-Não, estou livre por hoje.

Ambos se sentam. Kurama olha disfarçadamente para o moreno ao seu lado. Sabia que havia algo errado. E por que não descobrir isso com um joguinho?

**_Oh can't you see_**

_**You belong to me**_

_**How my poor heart aches**_

_**With every step you take**_

**_(Oh, não pode ver_**

**_Que você pertence a mim?_**

**_Meu pobre coração dói_**

_**A cada passo seu)**_

-Yusuke? –Kurama o chamou. O moreno olha para ele.

-O que foi?

-E sei que você está escondendo algo de todo mundo. –Yusuke ficou com uma cara surpresa e Kurama riu um pouco –Que tal fazermos assim... Que tal você mentir pra mim?

-Ãhn? –Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha, confuso. Kurama sorri. Vai ser divertido.

-Bem, o jogo é simples. Você fala alguma coisa, qualquer coisa se referindo a você, mas você tem que mentir. Entendeu? **1**

-Mentir, certo? Entendi...

-Bem, já que eu dei a idéia, eu começo. Vejamos... Meu nome é Suuichi Minamino, tenho 18 anos, minha vida é perfeita e o meu passado é limpo. Agora você.

-Hum... Vejamos... Sou um adolescente normal, tenho uma família grande e feliz, sou muito bom em matemática e tenho uma vida normal. Agora você.

-Tudo bem. Deixa eu pensar...

_**Every move you make**_

_**Every vow you break**_

_**Every smile you fake**_

_**Every claim you stake**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

**_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_**

_**I dream at night I can only see your face**_

_**I look around but it's you I can't replace**_

_**I feel so cold and I long for your embrace**_

_**I keep crying baby, baby, please**_

_**(A cada movimento que você fizer**_

_**A cada promessa que você quebrar**_

_**A cada sorriso que você fingir**_

_**A cada pedido que você fizer**_

_**Eu estarei te observando**_

_**Desde que você se foi eu estive perdido sem uma pista**_

_**Eu sonho a noite e só consigo ver seu rosto**_

_**Eu olho ao redor, mas você eu não posso substituir**_

_**Sinto-me com tanto frio e eu desejo seu abraço**_

_**Eu continuou aqui chorando, baby, baby, por favor)**_

7:00h...

-Yusuke, sua vez.

-Bem, não há nada de errado comigo e eu só estava andando por que eu tive um sonho e não consegui mais dormir.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Kurama olhou para Yusuke de novo. Ele estava com os braços apoiados no banco, olhando para o céu.

-Yusuke, o que está acontecendo de errado com você? –Kurama finalmente pergunta, cruzando os braços. Yusuke olhou para Kurama, com um olhar normal.

-Não há nada acontecendo, Kurama.

-Você está mentindo. Não quer aproveitar que estamos sozinhos aqui e me falar logo?

_-É justamente pra você que eu queria fala, mas não dá! _Não tem nada acontecendo Kurama.

-Se é assim, Yusuke, eu falo o que há de errado comigo.

O moreno olhou para o ruivo, surpreso. Não havia percebido que havia algo de errado com ele também.

**_Oh can't you see_**

_**You belong to me**_

_**How my poor heart aches**_

_**With every step you take**_

_**Every move you make**_

_**Every vow you break**_

_**Every smile you fake**_

_**Every claim you stake**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

**_(Oh, não pode ver_**

**_Que você pertence a mim?_**

_**Meu pobre coração dói**_

_**A cada passo seu**_

_**A cada movimento que você fizer**_

_**A cada promessa que você quebrar**_

_**A cada sorriso que você fingir**_

_**A cada pedido que você fizer**_

_**Eu estarei te observando)**_

-Sabe o que é Yusuke... Há muito tempo isso vem acontecendo comigo, mas eu negava, achava que era só... Bem, achava que não era nada e que iria passar. Mas não passou. Pelo contrário. Apenas ficou mais forte. E eu não posso mais controlar esse sentimento... Preciso falar pra você como eu me sinto de uma vez por todas. –Ele fez uma pausa –Yusuke, eu... Eu te a-amo. Te amo com todas as minhas forças. Era isso que estava me incomodando. Não ter te dito isso antes.

-Kurama... –Ele sorriu –Sabia que era exatamente isso que estava me incomodando também? Eu também amo você, raposa. Mas eu tinha medo que você pudesse me rejeitar, por isso estava meio estranho...

Os dois se encaram por um momento.

-E o que vai ser agora? –Kurama foi o primeiro a perguntar –E a Keiko?

-Eu já havia terminado com ela... Há muito tempo. Somos só amigos. E a partir de agora... Podemos ser algo mais do que amigos. O que acha?

-Por mim tudo bem, Yu...

Ambos sorriem. Sem perceberem, foram se aproximando até que acabaram se beijando timidamente. O beijo se tornou mais apaixonado, até que se separaram por falta de ar.

-Vai ser assim então? –Kurama pergunta com um sorriso suave.

-Vai raposa... –Ele responde passando sua mão direita na bochecha esquerda do ruivo suavemente.

-Eu te amo, Yusuke.

-Eu também te amo.

_**Every move you make**_

_**Every step you take**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

_**(A cada movimento que você fizer**_

_**A cada passo que você der**_

_**Eu estarei te observando)**_

**Notas:**

**1 **Eu tirei esse joguinho de alguma fic de GW... Sinto muito, não resisti. Me descuuuuulpeeeeem!

Nossa, acho que eu nunca estive tão nervosa pra escrever uma fic antes... Muito bem, espero que tenham gostado do meu primeiro yaoi Eu não sei se a música combinou, mas eu ouvi ela e me lembrei deles... Não resisti... Bem, deixem reviews! E sinto muito, a fic deve tar uma bosta...

Sayonara amigos!


End file.
